


Three Times as Sweet

by DreamingMoonlight



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Intersex Loki, Jotunn form Loki, M/M, Pregnant Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/pseuds/DreamingMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But it has been too many years to count since we have even been so much as interrupted in the middle of the night by a squirming little bundle who wishes to share the bed or the bright sound of laughter demanding a break from kingdom politics so that we might go play in the gardens.  I miss the sound of little running feet on Bilskirnir's floors, I miss the sound of children playing.  Asvaldr and Kolfinnr are both old enough to have their own friends, nearing into young adulthood and will be even busier soon."</p>
<p>Loki stared flatly at Thor, not quite able to believe what he had just heard.  Instinct kicked in, a thousand reasons bubbling up in his mind for why he did not wish to travel down this road and neither should Thor want to either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times as Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For [Jenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing), who is a terrible person and requested this:
> 
> Thor and Loki already have a couple of kids(u decide the age, but maybe a bit older?), and Thor is getting a little baby hungry again. He wants a little squish to hold and coo at and hold his finger with a tiny, vice like grip. Loki is all ‘lolno’. So, Thor does his best to convice him. (with possible baby making involved because porn)
> 
> Set in the same universe as a couple of previous fics, but all you really need to know is that they have two kids, Asvaldr and Kolfinnr. I am so mad at her for how much this got away from me. I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR PORN AND FLUFF.

Thor's hand was heavy and warm against the flat of his stomach as Loki slowly drifted up from sleep, the pleasantly languid feeling of a long night's rest letting him bask in Sol's rays pouring in through the open windows of their rooms. Thor's face was framed in her golden rays, so that he was haloed with warm light and it lent a hazy feeling to the morning, easy to believe they were somewhere between dreams and the waking hours.

It was comfortable enough here, the blankets nestled around them and Thor's body heat against his side not uncomfortable with the light breeze that drifted through, and Loki thought, yes, he would not mind another roll through the sheets with his husband. His own hand lifted to cover Thor's, their fingers intertwinted together, and he pushed it further down, humming in pleasure as it wrapped around his stirring cock. There was not any slick left from the night before left on either of their hands or anywhere on their bodies, but Loki simply enjoyed the feel of calloused fingers against his own finer ones as they skimmed over his length.

Loki rolled over to press his mouth to Thor's, the beard scratching lightly at his own clean face, but it was a familiar and welcome feel as Thor's lips parted against his, the kiss long and sweet between them. He could feel Thor's own prick stirring against his hip, little more than a twitch of interest, and Loki distantly thought that a bit of a surprise. Most mornings, he could expect to wake to Thor already pressing a thick, demanding erection against his backside or having his legs slid apart so Thor could settle between them, grinding their cocks together, or--if Loki had been especially tired the evening before, always a heavy sleeper when he did not wish to be roused in the morning--sometimes with Thor's cock already worked inside and driving into him with a steadily increasing pitch.

Today, however, Thor seemed almost thoughtful as he kissed gently at Loki's mouth and did not roll him onto his back so that Thor could hurry their pace. It was a rare morning that they seemed aligned in this, that Loki enjoyed the slow touch for its own sake and did not yearn to unleash the storm of his brother on himself and that Thor would feel the same. So they were content in soft murmurs that did not fully reach the other's ears, more humming than actual words, and little more than Loki rolling towards Thor so that their pricks might more easily find purchase against each other.

Eventually, Loki slid one foot up the length of Thor's leg, so that it was slung over Thor's hip and that he might be encouraged to press his hand further back between Loki's legs. Yet still Thor did not hurry. His hands were everywhere on Loki, they slid up and down the lengths of his sides, smoothed over the planes of his back and shoulder blades, curved over the mounds of Loki's ass to pull him that last hair's width closer, and helped to lift Loki's thigh higher up over his own hip. But never did he reach for Loki's hidden prize, never did his tongue grow hurried in Loki's mouth, nor his teeth against Loki's neck, not even when he tipped it back and nearly begged Thor to take it.

Loki's fingers tangled in Thor's hair eventually, trying to hurry him along, for he enjoyed the sweetness once in awhile, but that was only when it came with the tartness of a quick nip against soft, vulernable skin or a particularly deep thrust of a cock inside him. And certainly not when it had been nearly long enough to visibly track Sol's progress in her journey across the sky now.

"It is a beautiful morning, Thor," he said pleasantly, enjoying the way Thor hummed once more against his collar. "But I would not waste it only half-enjoyed, when there are ways to make it even better."

Again Thor's hands slid up the length of him, framing Loki's face so that they could be level with each other, so that Loki could nearly drown in the sheer blue of Thor's eyes and the perfect arrangement of his features and the shimmering gold of his hair. "Do we not have all the morning to waste?" Thor asked him, eyes searching Loki's face for something that could not yet be deciphered. "As well as much of the afternoon and all the mornings after this day, too?"

"It is peace, Thor. I would think that you would cherish it, for how hard you have worked to bring it here and keep it."

Again, Thor's mouth was soft against his as he leaned forward to kiss Loki just once, quick and sweet. "There are many kinds of peace, but not all are as enjoyable as others. Have you not felt... restless, of late? You, who so often thrive on the chaos around you?"

Something roiled quietly in Loki, too distant and nameless to put into words, but it made him wary, looking upon Thor who gazed so intently at him like this. He held himself relaxed and refused to coil up tightly, for he would not distrust Thor so, he had worked too long in order to not fall back into old habits. "I make my own distractions from the tedium that comes with little to no chaos I may spread. You well know that I have not the same rage in me that--"

Thor kissed him again, perhaps a touch more hurried and fierce than before, but still not what Loki craved, no matter how he chased after Thor's lips and tongue with his own.

"I do not mean it in that way," Thor said, a brief flash of coaxing calm in his voice that made Loki wish just as briefly and brightly to smack Thor for it. "But it has been too many years to count since we have even been so much as interrupted in the middle of the night by a squirming little bundle who wishes to share the bed or the bright sound of laughter demanding a break from kingdom politics so that we might go play in the gardens. I miss the sound of little running feet on Bilskirnir's floors, I miss the sound of children playing. Asvaldr and Kolfinnr are both old enough to have their own friends, nearing into young adulthood and will be even busier soon."

Loki stared flatly at Thor, not quite able to believe what he had just heard. Instinct kicked in, a thousand reasons bubbling up in his mind for why he did not wish to travel down this road and neither should Thor want to either. "Asvaldr is nearly two-thirds grown and needs your tutelage in his weapons training and has kept me quite busy with his magic lessons. And Kolfinnr will soon grow to be old enough to occupy your time for more than just simple basics of swordplay. They will both need you to take them to the forests of Vanaheim for the hunting season there and--"

For a third time, Thor leaned in to kiss him, no more hungry or lustful than before. It was a simple kiss, full of passion and love, but the sweet kind that made Loki feel as if he were covered in candy floss, that it melted him until he was no longer a creature of iron and steel and fire, but something that was easily pulled apart and any fingers could wriggle their way into him, finding all the things he kept hidden. He hated it as much as he adored Thor for it, that he only ever did it when he would match Loki in sentiment, that they would be soft and vulnerable together.

"There is still much to do for them, yes," Thor agreed, his smile slowly turning brilliant as he spoke, outstripping Sol's warm rays as if she were little more than a witchlight against a roaring flame. "But do you not miss having a small one to kick his little feet against your arms when you hold him? To wrap tiny little fingers around one of your own, so small that they could not span the entire way? To sleep against your chest, utterly trusting that you would keep them safe from anything that would harm them or even merely frighten them? That they would--"

"That they would scream for you in the middle of the night, until you are too tired to even so much as see your way to the crib without stumbling? To feel the unending frustration of desperately wishing you knew what it was they wanted, but they only cried harder and you could not fix it?" Loki snapped and shoved at Thor's face, no longer wishing to see those piercing eyes of his or that hateful perfect smile. "To speak nothing of the effort of carrying the child in the first place! It is _ages_ of swelling and bloating and growing ever fatter until I am waddling down the halls and every courtier is hiding a laugh behind their hand, while the warriors do so openly!"

Warm hands were soothing against Loki's arms, pulling him back towards Thor and Loki let himself be crowded up against the huge body again, the two of them fitting together perfectly. It was a pointed reminder that it was not so when Loki was with child, that even a simple embrace between them would be awkward and uncomfortable.

"It is only that you make them so outshone with your scathing tongue that they find amusement in it. It would do you well to let them have this one thing, for you have so many against them and they cannot hope to match your clever words or your clever mind." And, oh, Loki wanted to hate that Thor dismissed the jibes aimed at him so easily, but he could not deny his soothed nerves that Thor would think him so much more cunning and brilliant than any of the others in Asgard.

"And, besides," Thor continued, his lips finding Loki's temple and such a grin carved its way across his face that Loki could feel it without having set eyes on it, "I cannot deny that I enjoy the ways you make them miserable for it. You have a gift for a perfectly timed bit of frivolity, now that rage has not eaten your heart."

Loki let himself curl further into Thor, the warm sun and warmer body of his husband and the light breeze and the flattering words making him content, like a cat who would curl up on a windowsill in just the right spot. "I'm still not letting you put another child in me," he said and nuzzled against Thor's shoulder. "If you want another one so badly, perhaps you should find some whore to impregnate. Or even simply steal a child for your own. I hear the dwarves still toss out their unwanted babes into the fires of their great forges and firey mountains, perhaps you should rescue one of those little rock biters. Then it would stay small forever and you could have your little one who would always be unable to wrap its fingers the entire width of one of your fingers. Though, I suppose it would be a terrible job to clean it, for not even adult dwarves are able to do that for themselves, I've found."

Thor snorted with laughter, but covered it well and tried to make his tone disapproving as best he could. "You should not say such things about the dwarves, they are tenuous allies and easily insulted." He paused briefly, as even Thor must have been aware how terribly flat that sounded. "And they do make fine weapons, so we would not want to cut _all_ ties with them."

"All the more reason you should get one of them, instead of trying to put one in me. It would be good for diplomatic relationships and you could make the little rock fucker do all the smithing you liked."

"As tempting a prospect as that is," Thor said, one of his hands sliding back between their bodies so that he could splay it across Loki's still flat and smooth belly. "I would have no children with any other than you, whether of my blood or not. Should you wish to adopt one or carry it yourself, I care not, so long as the babe is ours together."

Loki did not answer him, for such base appeals to sentiment were nothing he would repond to, no matter that Thor was entirely sincere in it. And perhaps that was just as much the reason--if not more so--for Loki had well learned that he could not argue with Thor on subjects that he was so plainly genuine about, as it only ended in a greater mess of things. Sometimes in the room around them, but mostly in Loki himself, and he had little wish to scatter the finally carefully arranged pieces of himself.

"Though, if I had my choice," Thor continued after a few moments of quiet, during which Loki carefully picked his way through Thor's arguments and let them slowly roll off his skin, "I would see you with child yourself. I would see you in the first stages, when your hands cupped protectively over the life growing there, that none could see or feel but you. I would see you have a subtle glow and hum about you, that there was something minutely different about you, such that I could not stop staring at you.

"I would see you slowly start to fill out, so that it was just a small lump at first, precious and tiny and loved, but ready to grow strong. And I would see you suddenly starving for everything that you could find to eat, that your already enormous appetite would double, until you ate more than any other in Asgard. I would see you swell and grow, until you were heavy with the babe so that no amount of perfectly draped fabrics or loose garments could hide that you carried my child in your belly.

"I would see you difficult and demanding with the shifting moods of it, that one moment you wished for the haunch of rarest deer from deep within the Black Forest, so long was my journey to get it for you that I nearly crossed over to the next world, and then the next moment you would want something sweet and sugary from Midgard. I would see that you were so full of _our_ child that you would complain the entire way down a single hallway, that you ached from the effort of it, knowing that the babe grows strong in you.

"And I would have you in our bed, rounded and expectant, so that I must be careful with you but I would be unable to resist wanting to have my cock in you again, always, knowing that it was the method that brought us to this joyous point in the first place." Finally, he paused so that he might press their mouths together again, tilting Loki's head back to be able to reach him, their lips dry and warm against each other, tongues only lightly flickering together. Loki met him with fervor and Thor matched it, the rousing speech having lit the flames of desire anew.

"I would do it now, I would have you take your Jotunn form so that I might part the folds of your welcoming cunt, and fuck into you as slowly and sweetly as my affections are for you, filling you with my seed until you were pregnant and glowing from it."

And, oh, _now_ Thor's cock was digging into his hip, eager to have Loki in the form he still hated most--though, not as he once did, not after all the times Thor had been so eager to fuck him, after his eyes had traveled the length of Loki and turned desiring, not after Thor had had his cock in every part of Loki that he could fit it, not after he'd licked his way into Loki's vulva and suckled at his clit and laved his tongue against Loki's blue cock like he was starving for all of them, not after they'd had Asvaldr and Kolfinnr, each of them making Thor's eyes shine as if the stars from between the worlds were right there before Loki.

Loki pressed harder against Thor, pushing so that he could roll them onto Thor's back and slide easily over his hips, straddling his brother and husband's lap and leaning forward to kiss him fervently. He rolled his hips twice, rubbing their cocks against each other, and Thor met him with an eager, impatient thrust, so ready to have a slick, wet sex to fuck into. And so Loki smiled against his mouth, as if to convey a bit of patience as he stroked their both their lengths in one hand.

"Oh, Thor," he said with impossible fondness, so very much in love with this mountain of a god beneath him. "I am _never_ going to carry your spawn again, not for all the gold Draupnir has ever or will have laid, not for all the scales of every dragon in all of the Nine, and not for all the pretty words you can muster in your attempts to sway me. I enjoy my nights of not being kicked from inside my own body because your brood are as tempestuous as you and I will not give them up."

And then he rolled off his stupefied husband, uncaring that his still hard cock bobbed between his legs as he wrapped no more than a simple sheet around himself, and gracefully fled the room.

*

Over the course of the next several dozen days, Loki had expected Thor to be sullen and moody with him, that he would be forever turning a corner to see Thor's moping face halfway to glaring at him, because Loki would not give him what he'd asked for. _Why_ Loki thought this, he could not say, for he should have well known that Thor had long since outgrown such childish and ineffective ways, once he'd learned a bit of self-restraint and the knowledge that it never worked with Loki.

Nor did Thor try his other old habits of growing increasingly angrier at being denied, until he was shouting and throwing furniture and grinding all of the other warriors into the dirt in the training yards, leaving swaths of broken and bloodied limbs behind him.

Instead, everywhere Loki went, he was met with a brilliant, beaming smile and unceasing affection, such that he could not even be in the same room with Thor without feeling as if Thor had transformed into Sol herself, focused solely on Loki with his warmth.

There were endless soft touches and gentle edged smiles, endless times that Thor would kiss him in full view of any who would wander by, and endless times he would stroke his hand down the length of Loki's spine or curve his hand over Loki's hip. It was as if Thor thought him already with child, despite that Loki still had his pink Aesir skin and could not carry a child with no womb between his cock and balls. And _certainly_ Thor knew they were still there, for his hand was forever creeping between Loki's legs when they sat together, or when they retired to bed and Thor pulled his clothes from him and touched his fingers to every intimate place Loki had.

It was unnerving and Loki felt himself weakening by the day, not even his anger at Thor's looming victory enough to strengthen him back into steel hard enough to withstand this.

*

"I am not going to carry another child of yours, Thor," Loki said as if it were a hundred years earlier and he was trying to get Kolfinnr to pay attention to lessons. Yet another reason why Loki would not give Thor another child, he did not think he could tolerate more mornings of dragging a resisting child to lessons they did not want, unable to let the palace scholars handle it, because they were _imbeciles_ and Loki's children all outpaced them within a handful of centuries, just as he had as a child.

"I will wear you down yet, brother," Thor said, his smile not so much as even tarnished around the edges, as if Loki had not just thrown back the dozen different dragon scales Thor had gathered for him. They had only narrowly missed hitting Thor directly in the face because he'd moved at the last moment, his laughter rich and warm in way that Loki both loved and hated.

Thor thought he was clever, that first he had presented Loki with seven newly forged gold rings that the dwarves and the light elves had worked together to make, so that they could store vast reserves of power and magic, if Loki poured it into them, a new one given to him on each day of the week. Thor's face had been the same each time, that knowing grin that could not be shoved away no matter how hard Loki tried or how many gifts he refused to properly accept. He would take them later, of course, only once Thor had left them behind, as then it would not _count_ , not even when Thor tried to say it did.

Then after that, Thor had been gone for nearly three turns of Sol and Mani's journeys, and Loki had been wary and tense, waiting for what was next. It hadn't been as clever this time, so much more literal instead, but the effort had been so much greater. Each dragon scale was impossibly hard in his hand, only Mjolnir or Gungnir could likely break them down, and all shining different brilliant colors. Thor had offered the use of Mjolnir, should Loki need them broken into powder, which would not be enough to win Thor his ultimate prize. But it had at least been enough that Loki had pushed him down into their bed, slicked up his cock, and sank down on it, riding Thor's prick like a dark spirit had possessed him.

And still Loki had only shouted, "Never again, Thor!" when his brother had presented him with nearly a thousand more dragon scales that he'd held back, that he had not only taken one from each of the dragon, but had stripped them and used their bulk as a bargaining chip. It had been nearly impossible to resist, for Loki had almost _salivated_ at the thought of all those dragon scales, that the sheer _enormity_ of things he could try with them, the number of fire spells they would enhance alone nearly had their flames leaping to his fingers out of sheer eagerness.

Which Thor had seen, damn him for not being the blind fool that would have been so much more convenient.

"They are a gift, then," Thor had replied to him with no more than a soft press of their lips together. It could not even be called an exchange by Loki's clever tongue.

*

In the end, it was not gold or treasure that would sway Loki, but Thor's sincere words to him.

They lay in their bed together, sweat still cooling on their skin after a thoroughly enjoyable fuck, and Thor tangled his fingers into Loki's, lifting them to his lips to kiss his knuckles and the back of his wrist. "I love our children dearly," Thor started slowly and Loki did not groan or pull his hand away, but it was a very near thing. "They have brought us a joy that I will never have the deftness to convey. Each time I look upon them, I see them growing into who they will be for themselves, that they discover themselves bit by bit each day, and I know that it was you and I who helped guide them into this. It was us who gave them life and the foundations to grow strong and brave, so that they might protect the realms with an even greater reach than we alone could achieve.

"I look upon our children and see our legacy, for they are that which only you and I could have created. They will do marvelous things, with the best of both of us, there will be endless songs sung and stories told for them, just as they do for us, and I am greedy. I would have more still with you, for two hardly seems enough to have held close and seen all the potential and wonder they could bring to our lives. But I will wait until--"

Loki's heart had nearly burst out of his chest and he loathed this feeling, the soft and melted way Thor made him, like the taffy candies they had left out in Asgard's sun as children. Of course Thor had done this to him again, had made him weak and caving, so malleable to crack Loki open and scoop out what he would have kept buried, to make his heart crave _more_ than he already had and think that he might dare to reach for it.

"Oh, shut up," he snapped and swung himself up across Thor's lap once more. "Fine, you may have your next child. But know that I will tolerate no complaints in the late of night when the babe will not settle for one of the nursemaids and that I will make _you_ tend to it, since you are so eager to have a tiny life to hold close and cuddle."

And perhaps it had been worth the relenting just to see the way Thor's face, already so bright and open and loving, was suddenly a hundred times more so. He surged up to kiss Loki, his strong arms wrapped tightly around Loki's frame and crushed them together, his mouth now truly hungry against Loki's.

"You are the greatest of gifts in my life," he said once he'd pulled away only just enough to swear it against Loki's lips, barely enough air between them to carry the words. "None have ever brought me such joy that you have given me and will give me again."

Loki refused to weep for such sentiment, so instead he tightened his knees against Thor's hips and draped his arms over broad shoulders, his face pressed into the crook of his brother's neck. "I believe I told you to shut up, lest I change my mind, for it is a tenuous agreement at best."

Thor's laughter was deep and rolling against Loki's skin, such that it made him shiver pleasantly. And there were no more words exchanged between them, only barely checked eagerness as Thor pet his sides and waited for Loki to gather his thoughts to himself, for the change was not easy even when he had practice at it. His mind tried to reject the change, for he still saw himself as Aesir and so his body reflected what the mind told it, which was no small thing to overcome. But he'd managed it for Asvaldr and Kolfinnr before, so that his Frost Giant form might come forth with his cock and cunt both, and a womb capable of sustaining a child.

Later, he would siphon off magic from the Casket of Ancient Winters, retrieved from between the worlds long ago when Thor had gotten the notion into his head, as if it would help Loki settle more firmly into his own skin to have something that was so deeply tied to his birth form--and Loki suspected Thor's human friends on Midgard had had something to do with _that_ notion, but it had been impossible to move Thor from the idea once he'd landed on it. The magic would settle into one of the rings that Thor had given him, a touch of deep cold that would help his body naturally keep the foreign form and keep him cool while he carried the child.

But he could maintain it himself for now, as he did not think Thor would wait until Loki had time to prepare the ring first, not with the way his prick was hard and insistent against the inside of Loki's thigh.

Loki let his magic well up, calling for the strange red threads underneath his usual brilliant green magic, and let the change wash over him. Immediately, it was so much warmer in the room, nearly hot to his thicker skin with Thor's added heat pressed against him, and his skin felt off, like it was either too tight or too loose, not quite fitting right. It felt like a garment that was no longer quite tailored to him, that it should look as off as it felt.

But instead Thor's eyes on him were nothing but admiring, no hint of duplicity that he might only be falsely professing admiration so that Loki's self-hate would not flare up again. There was no hesitence in the way Thor touched him as soon as the shift was done, his hands splayed across Loki's back and sliding down so that he could cup the mounds of Loki's ass and squeeze. Nor did he linger there, for they soon slid around Loki's hips with another quick squeeze there before his palms settled across the expanse of Loki's thighs, rubbing up and down them.

Thor also kissed him without pause, their lips and tongues meeting in a familiar greeting, only the outside of Loki cool to the touch, while inside he was as warm as any other Asgardian. It was strange, to feel like Thor was fever hot against his lips, but his tongue inside Loki's mouth was perfect. Even when his fingers explored the space between Loki's legs, it was the same. Like his cock was wrapped in sun-warmed hands while his cunt accepted fingers that were almost cooler than he was, only the labia feeling their heat.

Thor swiped his fingertips back and forth across Loki's opening, only inside him to the first knuckle, explorative more than attempting to arouse. Yet it was still enough that Loki's cunt opened for them easily, his folds slowly growing wetter with each pass of Thor's hand, a faint ache beginning to tighten his inner walls. It was as if his body ached for Thor's seed as much as Thor wished to put it there, already he could feel the desire in himself to simply slick up Thor's cock and slam down onto it.

Which he may well have done, had Thor not flipped them over so that Loki was on his back and pushed his legs wide to expose both sexes, the length of his blue legs with their spiraling markings winding up his inner thighs just as displayed for Thor's view. Each time, Thor would explore them anew, following along their paths with fingers first and eventually his tongue, as they wound higher and higher. They began at his toes, moving upwards over the tops of his feet and crossing around his ankles so that they could spiral up his calves like whisps of smoke, until they were twisting back around his thighs, trailing up the inside of them, until they curled with a flourish right around his vulva.

The first time Thor had followed their lines, he had murmured it was like they were a path meant to lead right to Loki's cunt, that they had been designed to draw attention to such a gorgeous thing. Loki had responded with that they curled up against the base of his cock as well, which Thor had agreed was also lovely, but he'd been well caught by the blue folds beneath them, so eager to explore it. And Loki could not deny that, though he loved his cock, when Thor had licked his way into the slit between his legs, it had been unlike anything his prick had ever given him.

However, this time Thor did not start at his feet, but instead just above Loki's knee where the raised lines first curled over to his spread inner thighs, and even then Thor did not linger there long. His tongue was like a hot stone that had been left out in the sun too long, only wet and writhing against his skin, until it was licking over the lips of his vulva and squirming in between to the wet heat beyond.

Loki did not take this form often enough to be used to it, even when he knew what to expect, so the scratch of Thor's beard against his sensitive labia and the air that was so hot against his skin was cool against his insides when Thor's fingers spread him open. It was only a few moments for Thor to gaze hungrily at him, though, before his mouth was covering Loki up and the flat of his tongue was flickering against Loki's clit. He had wondered if Thor would taste him first, for how eager he'd been to get his cock into Loki and spill inside him, but he would not complain, for it was a delicious feeling.

Not that Loki would have the breath for complaint, not when Thor was almost attacking his clit in the sweetest way possible. His tongue swirled around it several times and then he pushed deeper into Loki's cunt, his lips closing around the small cluster of nerves so that Thor could suckle at him while two of his fingers slid into the slick passage beneath. A moment later more fingers were gently prodding at Loki, this time further back against the ring of muscle in his backside, another finger pushing into the tight hole there so that Loki was filled with them.

Thor gave him no quarter, the faint scrape of teeth over his clit sending a shockwave of pure liquid heat up Loki's spine that forced him into a sharp arch, curving up away from the bed and pushing his cunt harder against Thor's face, a keening cry tearing out of him. It was not quite enough to come yet, but Thor's fingers were all working together, each of them questing deeper and rubbing against further inner walls, while his mouth would not leave Loki's clit.

Loki tore his hands away from the bedding at his side, uncaring that his grip on Thor's hair must be painful when he tangled his hands into the thick gold that spilled across both his sexes, did not even care that his cock was completely neglected, for it was not nearly as demanding as his cunt currently was. He held on as tightly as he could and pushed his hips up against Thor's face, desperate and greedy for everything he could wring from the mouth that worked him mercilessly now.

For a few long moments he was close, but not going to get there, not without a bit more time, when suddenly Thor's tongue pressed flat against his clit, his face buried as deeply into Loki's sex as it could go, and a soft hum of lightning _tore_ through Loki's body. It was painful only in that it wrenched such a cry of release from Loki, to have the vibration and hum right up against his most sensitive and hidden parts. It was such intense pleasure right at the deepest part of him, it ripped his orgasm from him and made him writhe with it so desperately that he thought muscle might tear right off of bone.

Thor continued to lick and suckle him through his climax, unminding of the way Loki thrashed beneath him, still pushing his hips up as far as they could go and his hands curled into claws for how dearly he tried to hang on. Afterwards, when finally Loki was boneless and empty, flopping back onto the bed and only moving enough to try to pull his swollen and raw clit away from Thor's still moving tongue, then Thor laughed warmly against him, right where the current had entered Loki and he moaned for how it sent another shower of sparked pleasure along his veins.

"No more, I must recover for a moment," he panted and tried to push Thor's head away, glad at least that Thor's fingers had withdrawn from his other orifices.

Pressing one last kiss to the still spread open cunt beneath him, Thor did as he asked and pulled away, even if he did not go far.

"You are just as fine a view as ever when you are in the throes of your release," Thor said against Loki's still faintly trembling thigh, insufferably pleased with himself. Loki allowed it more for being too tired to argue than because he supposed Thor had earned it. "So fine that I admit to being unable to wait long for more of you."

"That you show any patience at all, even as paltry as this, is indeed a miracle," Loki said with some annoyance, but of the kind that was fond enough for Thor to not take offence. He had nearly remarked that it was a surprise Thor had not simply shoved straight into him as soon as Loki's climax had overtaken him, but he thought that perhaps he should not entice Thor's imagination, lest he lose what little restraint he still had. This way he at least had some time to rest, letting his body unwind and encouraging his blood to flow back into its usual rhythms, while Thor occupied himself with more open mouthed kisses along Loki's limbs.

It was thoughtful and patient enough of Thor that Loki found himself softening again, that he had not been pressured into hurrying himself along, that Thor seemed eager yet ready to wait as long as Loki needed, no matter what words of impatience he gave. And so Loki pulled his knee up to Thor's side and nudged him back towards Loki's center, taking him from the exploration of the raised lines that swirled up against his sides and across his ribcage before straightening so they could crawl up his throat and curve over his face again.

It had taken so long for Loki to not hate the way Thor traced their paths with his tongue, the constant reminder of this horrible form that would only be tolerated for the sake of his children. He did not think he would ever truly enjoy it, but at least he would enjoy Thor's attentions, as his brother was genuinely fond of this body as much as he was any other Loki ever had.

Certainly, that was undeniable even to one who routinely twisted the smallest of things to wring new meanings from them, as Thor's prick was hard against Loki's leg and already the crown was slick with pre-spend.

"Very well, you should get that thing in me already, I suppose," he said with cool, unaffected grace, but Thor did not seem terribly taken in by the casual wave of Loki's hand at him.

"You should well know," Thor returned with a wide grin and a brief kiss as he leaned over Loki, who was still stretched out across the bed covers, "the more you deny that you enjoy 'that thing', the more I wish to prove that your protests are false."

Framing his hands against the side of Thor's face, so much heat and warmth and desire held between his palms like this, Loki let a smirk curl up the side of his mouth. "Perhaps then you might actually give me a worthwhile show, should I goad you into more."

With a quick pull against the backs of Loki's knees, so that they were hauled up higher against Thor's sides to make room for his ridiculously large brother in the space between, Thor answered, "It is a strategy that has served you well in the past, I grant. Very well then."

And then there was no more time for playful banter as Thor had lined his cock up with Loki's still wet and waiting sex so that he could shove in with one deep, lunging push. It drove the air back out of Loki's lungs, not even enough room left for a gasp, but instead only a faint wheeze as if he'd had the wind knocked entirely out of him.

And, oh, his cunt was meant for this, was _meant_ to take Thor's cock and envelop it like a finaly crafted sheath made for a sword, so it was a perfect fit, even better than having Thor's cock in his ass, but it still took everything else out of Loki. There was no room left over, everything else had been shoved away when Thor had driven into him so suddenly and so deeply, again he was nearly on the edge of pain for how good it was to finally have it.

Loki raked his hands down Thor's back and wrapped his legs around his husband as tightly as he could, only barely able to move him from where Thor was pressed so tightly against him. "More!" he panted when he had barely enough breath for it. "Move, damn you! Again!"

He was sure that Thor would have laughed that deep, warm laughter of his, that Loki was so demanding for more so soon, but Loki clenched his sex around Thor's cock as tightly as he could, already smaller than most cunts, for he had not as much room as most, and that made the drag impossibly tight as Thor pulled back. It made the friction worse, so that Loki's inner walls burned with the same fire that Thor pressed against the rest of him, between his thighs and against his knees and the heels of his feet where he'd dug them into Thor's backside to urge him forward. Even Thor's arms against Loki's ribs, where he had braced them on the bed so he might fuck harder into the body beneath him, they burned to the touch and Loki adored it, wanted more of it, wanted more of _Thor_.

Already he was so slick and wet that Thor slid back in so perfectly when Loki relaxed again, before he would clamp down again as Thor withdrew, each time making it so that the drag was as great on the return as it was on the drive in. But still Thor was not content to simply rock back and forth with only Loki's flexing body to bring them pleasure, for soon he was rocking forward with nearly as much force as he would swing Mjolnir.

It was like being pierced open by the most delicious fire, as Thor thrust into him again and again, his cock ever eager to push as far in as it could go. It was if Thor wanted to reach the very most center point of Loki's core with only his prick to get him there, that he would bury himself inside Loki and never leave again, would spend the rest of his days in Loki's cool arms and in his perfect, warm cunt.

It was such a sweet building of pressure, so much more hurried and frantic than they usually were, that it look Loki by surprise when Thor shifted to one arm so that he could push his hand between their bodies and let the pads of his fingers close over Loki's clit again. Thor did not slow in his assailment, each time he thrust into Loki it was still as hard as ever, so much so that he rocked Loki up the bed a bit with each one, but now there was an even greater building of pressure in Loki's body, centered right between Thor's cock and fingers.

And then Thor growled, "Touch yourself," in his ear, Loki shivering from the timbre of it, and he reached for his neglected prick without so much as a thought of resistance. His own fingers were not the incredible heat of Thor, so it was not quite the same, but still Loki stroked himself with the same fury that Thor pounded into the passage beneath.

It did not take him long, not with Thor's beautiful prick still an onslaught against his quickly swelling passage and the matching circles rubbed against the cluster of nerves just above and his own hand matching their aggressive pace while on his cock. It built and built, like a great coiling serpent ready to hiss and unhinge its jaws and swallow Loki whole, leaving nothing left behind. It built until there was sudden bursting of pure sensation, so intense as he came with both sexes that he writhed again for it, wild underneath Thor and only staying in one place for the way the heavier body pinned him there. His body did not know which way it wished to go, so it flailed in all directions and desperately tried to work through the orgasm, all while Thor continued to hold him by the hip and fuck into him hard.

Within moments of Loki's climax fading away, leaving him once more languid and wrung dry in such a satisfying exhaution, Thor's cock in him began to be too much. "Hurry," he panted, flattening his hand against Thor's massive back. "Hurry, Thor, hurry, come in me _now_."

The words sent his brother over the edge like nothing else, that Loki would be so desperate for him and eagerly want his seed. Thor groaned low and hard against Loki's shoulder, his hips rolling deeply thrice more, until he spilled deep inside.

Afterwards, Thor continued with small little half-thrusts, no more than a gentle rocking forwards and back to work out the last of his own orgasm, which Loki nearly shoved him away for, as his entire vulva was sore and over sensitive from the use it had received. Instead, he let his legs fall away from Thor's sides, uncaring that he was sprawled open like some common whore trying to entince a young farmer's son into fucking him, and let Thor do as he would. It did not matter if he stayed pressed inside, for his seed had splashed far enough inside that either it would take hold or it wouldn't, but Thor seemed to enjoy it.

Well, at least Loki let him do what he would for the span of several breaths and then he put his hand on Thor's face to shove him away. "Enough, your seed is already in me and you will have your third child. Out of me now so that I might lay here and ponder all the ways in which I will make you suffer for it."

Blessedly, Thor went easily enough when Loki pushed him away, even if his laughter was now such that Loki would have liked to have used his fist instead of an open palm. "I look forward to the ways you will make me suffer for it, for you are beautiful when you are heavy with child and all the more vicious for it."

It was always ironic when Thor called him beautiful, especially in this terrible form, for Thor was always the brighter of the two of them. Even Loki would never be immune to looking upon his magnificent brother and having his breath catch in his throat for how beautiful Thor truly was.

"I will not wait until I am fattened up with your spawn to make your life miserable," he said instead with one brow perfectly arched.

"Just for that," Thor said, but his eyes were sparkling with joy and care in Sol's still warm light, "I am going to have you again in a few moments more."

"You will not."

Loki said it with the utmost of confidence and casual lack of care for Thor's wants or intentions, but the Norns were ever among Thor's admirers. For not much more than enough time for the servants to bring wine and a platter of cheese and grapes later, Thor had fed him and then put him on his hands and knees while he knelt behind Loki, his cock thick and full again already as it slid back into Loki's cunt.

There had, of course, been more foreplay this time, where Thor had teased him with the head of his prick for quite awhile, sliding it back and forth between Loki's lips, never penetrating very far. It was only enough to open him back up and make him want it so that he grew wet enough to take Thor's cock easily.

Even then Thor had not pushed in immediately, but used his fingers to part the folds of him, flicking here and there to tease him, the crown of his prick just enough to send shivers through Loki, but not enough to bring true fire. Not until Loki had snarled in exasperation, braced himself on one elbow, and reached back between his legs to circle his fingers around the shaft of Thor's prick and guided it into himself, his still slick folds wrapping around the head of it perfectly. It had earned him more laughter, but Loki had shut him up by shoving backwards, so that he impaled himself on the thick length, and Thor's grunt of surprise had been just as tasty a morsel as the cock that was finally in him.

They had taken longer this time, Thor regaining his composure soon enough, so that he pushed Loki forward and tilted his hips up, canting him to just the right angle that Thor might watch Loki's sex take his cock again and again. It had put a crick in Loki's back, which he would have enough of in a year's time, so he hadn't tolerated that for long, instead forcing Thor back onto his haunches so that Loki might instead be spread out over his lap and able to ride him.

That had been far better, especially when he'd forced Thor's hands down the length of his body, one pushed to Loki's clit so that his fingers might be put to better use, and the other around Loki's cock for the same. He'd slicked Thor's hand up so that it was warm and wet when it gripped his cold prick, making perfect places for Loki to push up against and then fall back down onto, each one working him furiously so that Thor could make him come with a tremendous shout yet again.

And _then_ , after that, Loki had refused to fuck again, not without a bath, so Thor had picked him up--"I would not have any of my come leaking out of you, no matter that I would greatly enjoy the sight of it, so I will instead carry you."--and paid little heed to Loki's flailing or shouts to put him down, dumping him in the now lukewarm waters of their royal bath that still felt blissfully warm against his skin.

Which, of course, Thor had taken advantage of, as he pushed Loki up against the side of the baths, so that he was still barely seated on the low stone bench along the near wall of the pool, as Thor fucked into him once more.

"Enjoy your fun now," Loki hissed as Thor's thrust turned particuarly sharp and Loki did not have the energy for more than tangling his fingers into Thor's hair again and hoping it hurt at least a little. "I will make you travel to Muspelheim for fire dragon meat by the time this day is through."

Thor's hands squeezed harder against his ass, where he held Loki up as he continued to thrust into him. "And if you truly wish it, I will get it for you."

"Even your patience will run thin this time, Thor," Loki promised with as much venom as he could.

But even he recognized it as such a pale response on his lips that it could not even be called a true lie.

*

When even Thor's terrible stamina finally ran its course, Loki fell into an exhausted sleep and refused to stir until he was well and truly no longer sure which day it was when he finally rose again. It was still too soon to yet tell if Thor's seed had taken root in him, but felt certain that it would be within the cycle at the longest that he would know for sure.

"Do you yet know the name you would give the child?" Thor asked when Loki had returned to their rooms the next evening, the cool pulse of a portion of the Casket's power poured into the ring at his hand.

It was tradition that the sire name the child, but Thor was forever uncaring of the old ways in the face of giving Loki gifts, which neither of them cared one whit about. More than one of their courtiers and certainly most of the warriors that followed Thor had complained of this, that Thor was forever bending to Loki's whims and that it would spell danger for them all. But Thor had always shrugged and said that if those were the greatest of their concerns in their prince, then he was doing a fine enough job.

Loki, in turn, always smirked and implied that he'd cast some sort of irreversible spell on Thor to wind Asgard's first prince around his fingers so that he might usurp the greatest power in the Nine, using Thor as a puppet king one day.

Thor, at least, thought it was funny. Their father less so, but not without understanding the jest for what it was, while Frigga's hand always crept up to her mouth to hide her smile while her sparkling eyes gave her away.

"Sunnhvatr for a male child and Dyrfinna for a female," Loki replied, smoothing his hand over his still flat stomach. Nothing fluttered back at him yet, the light probe of magic unanswered.

Thor's hand covered his as he wound his arms around Loki's middle and leaned them together, his chest to Loki's back while they stood together on the balcony of their bedroom. Thor's chin set neatly over his shoulder, the two of them still perfectly fitted to one another while Loki had not grown, and Asgard's sprawling view loomed large before them.

"Both are fine names," Thor said and his smile against Loki's neck was joyous and sweet, the gentle curve of it allowing for nothing but good.

As Loki stood there, all of Asgard at his feet and his brother and husband at his back, his own answering soft smile was just as true and bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Note about names: "Asvaldr" means "God Ruler" because I thought, well, if Loki's going to name a baby, he's going to name it GOD RULER, naturally. "Kolfinnr" includes the "Kol" part for his dark hair, since their second child has black hair and is smaller than his older brother. And "Sunnhvatr" is a combination of bright + brave. "Dyrfinna" is a combination of "precious" and "finna" being assosciated with magic users, as I understand.


End file.
